1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrodeless lamp protecting device, and more particularly to a protecting device providing a protection function to the electrodeless lamp automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illumination devices are generally used for providing stable illuminations, and fluorescent lamps, mercury lamps, and electronic power-saving lamps are introduced to the market as related technologies advance. With the wave filter, rectification, frequency inversion, start, and even control/protect/preheat/dim functions, a stable current can be provided to a lamp.
Since the technology advances, related manufacturers have developed an electrodeless lamp that applies the principle of electromagnetic induction and builds a magnetic core in the internal structure of the lamp to form an induced current. Since the electrodeless lamp does not come with any electrode to convert external electric energy into the energy required for the internal operation of the lamp, the lamp is called “electrodeless lamp”. The electrodeless lamp produces an AC magnetic field and generates the induced current of the lamp according to a changing magnetic field, such that a mixed vapor of low-voltage mercury and inert gas can discharge electricity which is converted into visible light through a phosphor.
Generally, a power source is supplied and driven mainly by a procedure including the steps of: converting the voltage of an alternate current (AC) by a transformer; introducing the AC as a unidirectional pulse wave by a bridge rectification circuit; reducing a ripple by a filter capacitor or a choke coil to form a DC power source with a driving force required by an amplifier circuit; and installing a voltage stabilizing circuit if a more stable voltage is needed.
However, the aforementioned electrodeless lamp comes with a specification, a volume and a type different from those of the conventional lamps, and thus its required output power will be different, and manufacturers have to provide a driver with different powers to operate with a driver circuit to meet different power requirements, and also have to change the testing, manufacturing, and supply procedures frequently. As a result, a higher cost will be incurred.
To protect the electronic devices installed in the electrodeless lamp, electronic devices having a protection function are generally added, but the electronic devices having the protection function installed in the conventional electrodeless lamp are usually installed in a scattered manner as shown in FIG. 1, and a control device 1 of the electrodeless lamp includes a plurality of electronic devices 11 installed on a circuit board 10, and a plurality of electronic devices 12 having the protection function are also installed and scattered on the circuit board 10. However, the safety specification at different positions varies, and thus it is necessary to rework these different electronic devices 12, and thus incurring a more time-consuming and effort process.